


No Better

by Mauryn (tate886)



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Multi, Other, Sibling Death (not graphic), Tragedy, sororocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tate886/pseuds/Mauryn
Summary: Spoilers for episode 2X1: Began Again. mohamad's troubled thoughts after his sister Sheema's death.





	No Better

_I'm no better than him!_

This thought stuck in the back of Mohamad's mind and would not let go.

_I killed Sheema! I just murdered my sister! She wasn't even a vampire, not yet, and I murdered her! I'm no better than Sam! I'm so sorry, Mom, Dad! I'm so sorry!_

_Everyone you killed trusted you!_

_! Tell her! … Tell her the truth!_

Vanessa's words to Sam, and Sam's words to him, also rang in Mohamad's head now. He had told Vanessa it was just Sam begging for his life, but that was not true, and he knew it. Maybe Vanessa had known it, too.

Vanessa had trusted him, and he betrayed that trust. Sam had trusted him, and he had not defended him, not that he could even think of how to defend what Sam had done. His sister had trusted him, too! And now she was dead by his own hand.

A small part of him tried to rally, to argue that he had saved his sister, either from a slow death by being crushed or from something far worse than death. And while this was true, Mohamad knew it was not the main reason he had placed his hand over her face and suffocated her. He simply could not stand to look at her anymore. He could not bear to hear her pleading for his help to become one of those monsters, and why, because they gave her nice things! She had been willing to be one of them, to force him to become one of them, for _nice_ things!

Mohamad made one last futile effort to at least free her body from the rubble. At least he did not have to worry about causing her pain now. But it was too much, too heavy for him to move. So, he ultimately left his sister where she had died, where he had killed her.

He left her and vaguely followed after Vanessa, ignoring Vanessa's warnings to the contrary. He did not know what else to do. His sister as now dead, but Vanessa had not found her daughter yet. If he could help, then maybe …

Or, had she?

Would the horrors would never stop. Mohamad found Vanessa, and Vanessa found her daughter, Dylan, and Dylan was now one of _them_!

Mohamad watched in frozen horror as Dylan attacked and fed.

_Look, Mohamad! Look at her! Don't turn away or close your eyes. That's what Sheema would have become if you hadn't killed her! It's what she would have had you become! But you saved her! You saved your sister from her own weaknesses! You saved her, and you saved yourself!_

And as if Mohamad was not stressed enough, for some reason, that voice in his head sounded exactly like Sam. Sam, who was also one of them now, if he still lived. That thought in itself was creepy, but the fact that he was starting to believe it, the fact that it was starting to make sense, freaked the boy out even more.

_I murdered my sister!_

No matter what the Sam-like voice told him and how he tried to justify it, it all came down to that one simple thing.

_I murdered my own sister! I am a killer, like Sam! Maybe just maybe deep down, we're all killers now!_


End file.
